


Forgotten bookshops are magic

by LeaahMiam



Series: College Adventures [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaahMiam/pseuds/LeaahMiam
Summary: The used-books shop on campus could tell a hundred stories. And one more.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: College Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358482
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Forgotten bookshops are magic

She opened the bookstore at eleven o’clock on the dot, like she did four days a week. She turned the sign on the door from “closed” to “open” and then got back to her spot behind the counter. She opened her text book and continued reading the chapter she had started before she left her flat. 

She had been doing research for her paper and it seemed that she was getting a lot more done at work and at home. She was not a big fan of the library. She loved the peace and quiet but this university’s library was not to her taste.

At work though, she was on her own all the time. The used-books shop was not very popular on campus but it had been opened for a century or so. She liked the ambiance and the history of the place, the tall shelves full of books no one had touched for years. The place seemed to tell a hundred stories. 

Every four years a new student took over and cared for the place. It was like a secret that had been passed along since the university had seen the light of day.

Peggy had seen the “wanted” sign on her first day, before her first class, and she had gotten the job before that first class even started. She had come in and had asked about the position to the student who was behind the counter. He had asked a few questions and then had given her the keys and had left. She had never seen him again. 

There was an old sign with a few rules behind the counter, a notebook to track the books coming in and out and a stool. That was it. Peggy loved this place.

That day, she read for a while then ate half a sandwich while she watched a documentary on American political history on Netflix. At three, she dusted a few books to get off her stool.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Peggy popped her head to see who came in. Usually, it was one of her roommates. In the three months she had worked here, she only had two other people come in. One was hiding from his girlfriend. The other was hiding from the rain. 

There was a man, a student she guessed. His hair was sandy blonde, he seemed fit for the American football team yet he did not exult the same confidence as the players she had seen on campus did. He was looking at something in his hands, his head down and his shoulders hunched. 

“Hi! Can I help you?” Peggy asked from behind a stack of books she had just decided to move to pretend she actually worked in here. 

“Hi! Hello! Are you open? I hope I’m not bothering.” The man asked shyly.

“Oh, you know, me and the hundred people in here… busy, busy” She joked as she placed the books on another shelf.

“Oh!” He smiled. “I’m looking for a title. The library didn’t have it, they said it might be here. It’s The Story of Art by Gombrich.”

“So it should be in the Art Section?” She tried unsure.

“Art! Yes! Art history, actually!” He answered excitedly.

“Of course.” Peggy smiled.

She found the art corner quickly and they both started to look for the book silently. 

He kept glancing at her but she was too focused on her task to notice.

“Found it!” Peggy claimed in victory. “I don’t know how long this poor guy has been here gathering dust but now, he has you to read him” she added.

“Thank you… hum…” he started.

“Peggy. And it’s my pleasure, truly.”

“I’m Steve,” he offered his hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Steve” she shook his hand and then gave him the book.

She walked to the counter to get the notebook to write her first book out.

Steve eyed her things spread out on the counter.

“Business has been crazy I see.”

“Yes, very.” She laughed. “You are actually my very first customer! And according to this record, you are the first customer in six years!”

“Wow! Don’t people read on this campus?”

“That’s what the library is for, darling.”

“Yes, right.” Steve smiled. “I guess here you only have the gems you wouldn’t find anywhere else” he added in a murmur. 

Peggy licked her lips pretending not he hear him. She never knew how to respond to compliments.

“That’s two dollars, please” She smiled.

Steve handed her a ten-dollar bill.

“Keep the change.”

“No need. Thank you.” She handed him a few coins.

“I insist.” Steve said, pushing the coins back in her hand. Neither of them was going to let this go.

“How about you take the change and buy me coffee sometimes?” Peggy offered.

Steve smiled.

“Deal.”

He took the change, the book and walked out of the shop.

At four thirty, when Peggy closed the bookstore, he was waiting for her.

“So? Coffee?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> College adventures have to start with a meet-cute, don't they? (Prompts are welcomed)


End file.
